


Melodia Metanowych Mórz

by dingo317



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Eden: It's an Endless World!
Genre: intrygi, morze, ostra wymiana ognia, polityka, przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Nomadzi porywają niszczyciel Propatrii z portu w Manili na Filipinach. Dlaczego? Czym jest tajemniczy ładunek okrętu? Czy nomadom uda się dostarczyć go do portu w Nagasaki? Przekonajcie się.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mała uwaga. W mojej wizji Tajwan jest wolnym miastem. Przynajmniej oficjalnie bo w praktyce władzę sprawuje tam Propatria mająca też kontrole nad USA (nieoficjalnie), znaczną częścią Ameryki Południowej i Europy oraz Japonią.  
Enjoy.

12.03.2097  
Manila, Filipiny  
Sala konferencyjna hotelu Karma

Przed wejściem do konferencjałki stał wartownik oraz tablica informująca, że wewnątrz odbywa się spotkanie zainicjowane przez firmę HOME&YOU, najlepsze utensylia kuchenne, wejście tylko z ważnym zaproszeniem, dziękujemy.  
Wewnątrz zgromadził się prawdziwy tłum. Miejsc siedzących było około sto pięćdziesiąt, ale i tak niektórzy musieli stać pod ścianami. Gdyby ktoś miał okazję zajrzeć teraz do środka i dysponował by przy tym darem obserwacji, zauważyłby pewną niepokojącą prawidłowość. Nie było tu żadnych staruszków regularnie zapraszanych na takie spędy, ani dzieci, a kobiety wyglądały na równie twarde jak mężczyźni. Dominowały cywilne stroje, ale dla każdego bystrego obserwatora coś wyraźnie było na rzeczy.  
Mężczyzna w ciemnoszarym eleganckim garniturze, ostrzyżony na zapałkę, z zadbanym zarostem, wszedł na podest. Poprawił krawat, wyregulował mikrofon  
\- Dla tych z was, którzy mnie nie znają, jestem pułkownik Nazar Bayev Khan - rozpoczął - Witam was na pierwszej turze naszego obozu wypoczynkowego! - dwie setki zgromadzonych zareagowało na stary wojskowy żart mniej lub bardziej uprzejmym śmiechem - Wszyscy jesteśmy zajętymi ludźmi więc żeby nie przedłużać...  
Mówca sięgnął po laserowy stylus, na jego znak przyciemniono światła. Z cichym szumem zaczął pracować stary projektor. Na ścianie za plecami Khana zaczęły się pojawiać kolorowe fotografie.  
\- Wszyscy widzieliście już te obrazy przed rozpoczęciem szkolenia w Perth, tak więc potraktujcie to jako powtórkę materiału przed egzaminem. To jest nasz cel - Khan wskazał zdjęcie przedstawiające smukły okręt wojenny - To niszczyciel rakietowy USS "Behemoth" z floty wojennej Propatrii. Szesnaście godzin temu zacumował na redzie portu w Manili. Oczywiście, załoga najpierw zajmie się tym co najważniejsze, czyli podstawowymi naprawami i tankowaniem zapasowego paliwa płynnego. Tak, mamy tu do czynienia, jak wiecie, z napędem hybrydowym.  
Klik. Klik. Klik. Następne zdjęcia.  
\- Tu mamy przybliżenia pokładu głównego i podpokładu. Zwróćcie też uwagę, że ten niszczyciel przenosi dwa helikoptery. Ponieważ musimy mieć miejsce na nasz ładunek jeden z nich zostanie wyrzucony za burtę.  
Jak udało się nam ustalić Behemoth jest domem dla około dwustu marynarzy Propatrii. Ponieważ mają za sobą długi rejs zgodnie z planem część załogi dostanie urlop na tę noc. Normalnie zostawiono by pełną wachtę, ale tu, w Manili, dowódca niszczyciela czuje się bezpiecznie więc na pokładzie zostanie tylko ośmiu marynarzy. A dokładnie siedmiu marynarzy i jeden radiooperator.  
Klik. Klik.  
\- Właściwa operacja rozpocznie się o pierwszej czterdzieści. Wszystko jak ćwiczyliśmy. Trójka nurków, z kamuflażem termooptycznym, przedostanie się na pokład i wyeliminuje wartowników. Pamiętajcie, najważniejszy jest oficer łącznościowy. Nurków będą osłaniać dwaj snajperzy. Stanowiska strzelnicze już wybraliście.  
Gdy wachtowi zostaną wyeliminowani do akcji wejdą pontony silnikowe. Mamy takich na nabrzeżu sześć. Każdy przenosi jednorazowo operatora i ośmiu żołnierzy. Nurkowie będą, z pokładu, wspomagać desant. Oceniamy, że cała operacja zajmie nie więcej niż dziewięć minut.  
Kolejne czynności zostaną podjęte przez pododdziały już po wejściu na pokład. Podstawowa sprawa dla techników, znaleźć i wyłączyć lokalizatory oraz uruchomić napęd. Zadanie marynarzy - przyjąć ładunek. Następnie ruszamy w morze.  
Przekazuję was komandorowi Cutlerowi.  
\- Dziękuję, pułkowniku - brodacz w sportowej marynarce zajął zwolnione miejsce przy mównicy - Dla tych, którzy mnie nie znają, jestem komandor Austin Cutler i będę waszym dowódcą w tej misji. Jak to ujął pułkownik, jesteśmy wszyscy zajętymi ludźmi, więc do rzeczy.  
Oceniamy, że przed godziną drugą nad ranem, wyjdziemy w morze. Od razu pójdziemy całą naprzód, czyli będziemy szli czterdzieści węzłów. Nasz cel to archipelag wysp japońskich. Czas rejsu: około trzydzieści osiem godzin. Nadłożymy nieco drogi by ominąć Tajwan. Znajduje się tam silna baza lotnictwa morskiego Propatrii.  
To będzie - komandor dotknął otwartą dłonią blatu mównicy, był to najbardziej kontrolowany odpowiednik uderzenia pięścią - wyścig o życie. Normalnie nie mielibyśmy szans przebić się przez flotę Propatrii na Oceanie Spokojnym, ale tym razem, powiedzmy, mamy szczęście. Wszystkie jednostki z tego obszaru zostały przeniesione na manewry na Ocean Indyjski. Zostało kilka dozorowców.  
Moglibyście też zapytać czemu porywać niszczyciel, czemu nie zapakować ładunku we flaki kontenerowca. Odpowiadam, żaden statek transportowy nie jest w stanie uciec okrętom Propatrii ani, w razie potrzeby, obronić siebie i ładunek. USS Behemoth to jeden z najszybszych okrętów w swojej klasie.  
Jak wiecie - komandor kontynuował po krótkiej przerwie - przed drugą nad ranem będziemy już na morzu. Zwróćcie jednak uwagę, że wypływamy dopiero gdy cała załoga i ładunek znajdą się na okręcie. Dlatego, po wyeliminowaniu wachty, do żurawia przedostanie się jedna drużyna, na ciężarówce z ładunkiem. Dwa słowa, panie i panowie. Załadować i wypływać!  
Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Poćwiczcie jeszcze na sucho używanie sygnalizatorów biomagnetycznych - sala zaszumiała lekką irytacją - Tak wiem, że nic innego nie robicie od miesiąca. Ale wiecie jak jest. Ktoś robi mały błąd i działa efekt domina. Pamiętajcie podstawy - zasięg maksymalnie trzydzieści metrów, transmisja praktycznie nie do wykrycia. I to by było na tyle.  
Ktoś chce o coś zapytać? Nie? To dobrze. Widzimy się jutro na stanowiskach. Pamiętajcie, podchodzimy w małych grupach. Utrzymujcie się w zasięgu działania sygnalizatorów. Powodzenia!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z wyrazami uznania dla Pana Jacka Dukaja, za wszczep gadałki. Genialne.

Nocną ciszę rozdarł kaszlący zgrzyt silnika samochodu. Stary rzęch zaparkował na niedbale wymalowanym miejscu parkingowym, kaszlnął raz jeszcze i zamilkł.  
Kierowca, tęgi Azjata w sportowym dresie wydostał się na zewnątrz, witając padający deszcz kantońskim przekleństwem. Mężczyzna poprawił czapkę, naciągnął na głowę kaptur dresu i podreptał w kierunku zasłoniętego roletą wejścia do sklepu z alkoholami.  
Nim zdążył otworzyć zauważył jeszcze, że miejsce pod wiatką, parę kroków dalej, zajęła piątka nocnych marków. Czterej mężczyźni i jasnowłosa kobieta...dziewczyna...obrzucili Azjatę obojętnymi spojrzeniami. Handlarz zrewanżował się obojętnością, po czym uniósł roletę i zniknął w czeluściach sklepu.  
– Może byśmy się napili?  
Jeden z mężczyzn, Japończyk, w odzieży khaki, uniósł głowę znad wirtualnego terminala. Z jego karku i potylicy sterczały wtyczki neurokomputera.  
Zagadnięci kompani Japończyka zademonstrowali cały zestaw reakcji, od obojętności po ostrożną akceptację. Wysoki murzyn o twardej czujnej twarzy, w wojskowym płaszczu, wciął się zdecydowanie.  
– Nie ma picia w pracy! Weź się ogarnij, Schinchiro. Co ty tam oglądasz?  
Kucający Azjata zwizualizował ekran, podkręcił dźwięk.  
Stojąca obok młoda dziewczyna rzuciła okiem i pokręciła głową przerzucając landrynkę w drugi policzek.  
– Nad tą ulicą zmaterializował się duch minionego pornosa – rzuciła obojętnie w kierunku kolegów.  
– Serio? - murzyn poprawił szelki z bronią krótką ukryte pod płaszczem – Kurde, Hideoshi, musisz w pracy? To tak, jakbyś się onanizował w klasie pod ławką. Żenada.  
– Ja właśnie przygotowuję się do pracy – rzekł Japończyk z godnością – Każdy ma swój sposób. Sofia chodzi w kółko jak wilczyca w klatce, ty dołujesz się i gadasz do siebie jak jesteś beznadziejny, a ja oglądam ilustrowane materiały edukacyjne dla młodzieży męskiej. Taki mam sposób.  
– Młodzieży? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna – Hideo, ty masz dwadzieścia dziewięć lat. Stary byk, nie młodzież.  
– Za to czuje się młodo – odparował Japończyk – Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, Sofia. Sama masz czterdziechę na karku. Gdyby twoje cyberciało nie miało patentu na wieczną młodość wyglądałabyś jak typowa kura domowa w średnim wieku. Ej! Gdzie z tymi łapami!  
– Nie wytykamy kobietom wieku – greczynka uśmiechnęła się słodko – Zrób tak jeszcze raz to powiem Liandrii. Wtedy przekonasz się co to znaczy kobieca furia.  
– Braterstwo jajników...

*****

Niespełna sto kroków dalej, na dachu budynku, wyrastającego ponad niską miejską zabudowę okolic portu, poruszyły się dwa cienie.  
Pierwszy z nich, mężczyzna, poprawił bejsbolową czapkę, chroniąc oczy przed padającym deszczem. Przed nim stał karabin snajperski na trójnogu, połączony łączem smartguna, z gniazdem na jego potylicy.  
– I jak?  
Drugi cień, kobieta, w wojskowym stroju, pochyliła się nad strzelcem. Mężczyzna spokojnie wymontował i podał celownik holograficzny.  
– Popatrz sobie.  
Morze, do tej pory czarno-szare, nabrało barw. Stojący na redzie, smukły okręt wojenny, okryty tłustymi cieniami, przybliżył się.  
Stalowoszary kształt, długości około stu pięćdziesięciu metrów, szerokości dwudziestu, godził w zachmurzone niebo antenami, kominami, lufami dział. Z niezmienną regularnością stalowy pokład przemierzała wachta, siedmiu uzbrojonych w automaty marynarzy. W pobliżu dzioba urządzono lądowiska dla dwóch helikopterów o ciężkich, pękatych kształtach.  
Wody oceanu, w nocy czarne jak wnętrze beczki po smole, leniwie nacierały na burty okrętu. Gdzieś w pobliżu wejścia do portu zabuczał kuter rybacki, jego syrena brzmiała dziwnie uspokajająco. Zaś światła portu i miasta, delikatnie migoczące barwnymi neonami, działały niemal hipnotycznie.  
Przy pomoście czekały okryte wojskowym kamuflażem pontony silnikowe w liczbie sześciu.  
– Dzięki – kobieta oddała celownik – Widzisz naszych?  
– Są przy falochronie – mruknął snajper – Właśnie zaczynają się przebierać.  
Oboje wytężyli wzrok.  
Trzy cienie, w strojach do nurkowania, każdy z butlą powietrza między łopatkami, właśnie kończyły się odziewać w zestawy kamuflażu termooptycznego. Taki zestaw wyglądał na pierwszy rzut oka jak worek na zwłoki. Wejść, okryć się, zapiąć zamek, na przedramieniu mała konsoleta. Nacisnąć pierwszy przycisk, zestaw dopasowuje się do kształtu ciała. Nacisnąć drugi, kamuflaż wtapia się w ciemność nocy, dopasowuje do barwy otoczenia.  
Teraz, nawet wzmocniony wojskowymi wszczepami wzrokowymi zmysł obserwacji, nie był w stanie przynieść żadnych informacji o położeniu trójki nurków.  
– Powodzenia – mruknęła kobieta – Widzisz cel, Gino?  
– Jasne. Nie martw się, Liandria.  
Trójka mężczyzn zanurzyła się w zatrutych, zaśmieconych wodach zatoki. Jeszcze jedna fala i zniknęli bez śladu.  
– Powodzenia.

*****

Na pokładzie Behemotha, marynarz poprawił automat przewieszony przez plecy i wychylił się by zasilić moczem wody zatoki. Zawsze tak robił, olewając, dosłownie, zalecenia wyższych szarż. Chodzenie za potrzeba do okrętowej latryny nie licowało z obowiązkiem wartownika, który musi być zawsze czujny i na stanowisku.  
Mężczyzna zapiął spodnie.  
Nagle wachtowy poczuł silne uderzenie w pierś i ostry ból. Zachwiał się na nogach nim pociągnięty ciężarem własnego ciała spadł z pokładu prosto w wody Zatoki Manilskiej. Fale przyjęły go gościnnie.  
Poza odgłosem upadku w głębię żaden dźwięk nie skaził nocnej ciszy.

*****

– Pierwsza trzydzieści sześć – Sofia spojrzała na zegarek – Znaczy, czas do pracy. Gdzieś tam, na pokładzie okrętu, mamy radiooperatora – marszczyfreda. Wesprzyj mnie, Mot.  
Ponury Wietnamczyk sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni po kabel sprzęgu, podłączył go do gniazda w potylicy. Tatuaż na jego łysej czaszce zapulsował czerwienią.  
– Gotów, Sofia – Mot mówił już korzystając z wszczepionej w krtań gadałki, identyczny wszczep w gardle informatyczki pozwalał im odbierać i nadawać sygnały werbalne bez otwierania ust i bez ryzyka wykrycia z zewnątrz – Odpalam Hellhounda.  
– Idę za tobą.  
Przed oczami pary informatyków zamigotały świetlne punkty, niczym gwiazdy na nieboskłonie. W jednej chwili punkty rozciągnęły się w świetlne smugi.  
By przekształcić się w rasową wirtualną rzeczywistość. Biegnące w nieskończoność świetlne linie naznaczone gęsto avatarami, symbolami korporacji, barwnymi reklamami. Oboje informatyków ustabilizowało swą obecność w sieci. A chwilę później Mot, teraz widoczny pod postacią ikony bajecznie kolorowego motyla admirała, wypuścił Hellhounda, program tropiący, który to przyjął formę hiperrealistycznego charta o długiej, rudej, wyczesanej sierści. Tropiciel powęszył dookoła, gdy zaś Wietnamczyk nakarmił go informacjami o celu, szczeknął i ruszył w sieć węsząc od witryny do reklamy.  
– Mamy go, Mot.  
Eteryczny głos Sofii, tylko dla uszu panny Teodores i Wietnamczyka.  
Chart odnalazł cel, avatara o nazwie Dougal, w postaci wesołego leprechauna w kraciastym kilcie. Sieciowa wizytówka była skromna, tylko personalia i zawód. Marynarz floty wojennej? Pasuje.  
Sofia, z najwyższą ostrożnością,odpaliła program Succubus II, by odnaleźć drogę do mózgu klienta. Jasność.

*****

Chwilę później znudzony radiooperator sięgnął po kubek z kawą. Nagle...  
Elektromagnetyczny wstrząs aż po korzonki zębów. Dougal chętnie by wrzasnął, ale ból smażonego mózgu odebrał mu zdolność wydawania dźwięków. Jeszcze przez chwilę miotał się na siedzisku w mostku niszczyciela nim padł na ekran monitoringu zalewając ciekłokrystaliczny ekran kałużą krwi płynącej z każdego otworu czaszki.

– Dobra robota, Mot. Posprzątaj tu, a ja dam znać naszym, że mogą zaczynać.  
– Przyjąłem – informatyk odpalił kolejny program szykując się do zatarcia wszelkich cyfrowych śladów zabójstwa.

*****

Mężczyzna w stroju nurka wydostał się na pokład niszczyciela na odcinku zwolnionym przed chwilą przez ustrzelonego marynarza. Już na pokładzie przysiadł za stalową nadbudówką by zdjąć ze stóp płetwy. Bezpiecznie ukryty czekał cierpliwie.  
Nie musiał czekać długo. Jego sygnalizator biomagnetyczny zapulsował na nadgarstku przesyłając komunikat - „Jestem”, a chwilę później, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów dalej, na wysokości podpokładu, poruszył się niewyraźny zarys ludzkiej postaci by natychmiast rozpłynąć się gdy kamuflaż dopasował się do nowego otoczenia.  
Ostatni z nurków wydostał się na pokład w pobliżu rufy i przesłał własny komunikat.  
Komandosi dobyli noży i cisi jak śmierć ruszyli zapolować na wachtowych.  
Cztery minuty później szósty marynarz pożegnał ten padół łez z nożem wbitym w potylicę i dla porządku, przekręconym tak, by zabełtać mózg. Został ostatni, stojący na warcie przed mostkiem i trójka nomadów wiedziała, że podchodzenie do niego z nożem mogło być zbyt ryzykowne. Bezpiecznie ustawiony przy wejściu do centrum okrętu, na szczycie schodków z górnego pokładu, mężczyzna mógłby zauważyć zawirowanie powietrza, usłyszeć szelest stóp na stalowym pokładzie.  
Sprawę trzeba było załatwić inaczej. Jak? Choćby przez pistolet z tłumikiem.  
Ostatni marynarz Behemotha padł z dziurą między oczami. Czysta robota, nawet nie trzeba było angażować snajperów.  
Będzie premia.

*****

Ciemności nocy rozjaśniły reflektory ciężarówki. Pojazd nadjechał wzdłuż nabrzeża po czym skręcił na pirs, zabuksował kołami i stanął, dosłownie kilka kroków od smukłego żurawia wieżowego, aktualnie pilnowanego tylko przez jednego znudzonego pracownika portu.  
Trzasnęły drzwi, kierowca wyskoczył na pirs. Zaraz, z tylnej części ciężarówki, wydostało się jeszcze siedmiu mężczyzn i dwie kobiety, którzy to niezwłocznie przystąpili do odsłaniania paki.  
Ziewając, operator żurawia wydostał się z przeszklonej kabiny, podszedł do kierowcy.  
– Co dzisiaj będzie...  
Tłumik pistoletu zamienił strzał w ciche kaszlnięcie. Operator zatoczył się, z piersi buchała mu struga krwi. Jeszcze przez chwilę chwiał się na nogach by w końcu zlec na ziemi.  
– Poradzimy sobie, dzięki – mruknął zabójca chowając pistolet. Po czym skierował się bezpośrednio do kabiny żurawia.  
Chwilę później blisko stumetrowy dźwig ożył, by przy pomocy znajdujących się na Behemocie nurków, zaczepić łańcuchy na jednym z helikopterów, który to został uniesiony nad pokład by skończyć swą wędrówkę w wodach zatoki. Po czym, przy pomocy robotników, którzy zaczepili dziób urządzenia, okryty ciemnym brezentem ładunek powędrował na pokład niszczyciela.  
W międzyczasie nabrzeże ożyło warczeniem silników i zacumowane pontony silnikowe ruszyły, raz za razem przewożąc gromadzących się na nabrzeżu nomadów.  
Nie było hałasu, wywrzaskiwanych rozkazów, każdy wiedział co ma robić. Mężczyźni i kobiety sprawnie zajmowali miejsca w pontonach i, przy pomocy nurków, szybko wydostawali się na pokład okrętu.  
Dopiero tam sierżant Liandria uruchomiła swój moduł rozkazodawcy.  
– Szybciej, szybciej, ruszcie dupy! Przymocować solidnie ładunek! Jak ześlizgnie się do wody będziecie za nim skakać! Trupy za burtę! Bolo, weź swoich ludzi, zajmijcie się lokalizatorami i napędem! Obsługa mostka, tędy...  
– Możesz mi nie wierzyć O'Connor, ale pływałem już na kilku jednostkach i wiem gdzie jest mostek.  
– Tak jest, komandorze. Dalej ładować się! Wszyscy są? No to jazda na stanowiska!  
Sześć minut później, o godzinie pierwszej pięćdziesiąt osiem, USS Behemoth., z nową załogą, uruchomił napęd wodorowy i wyszedł w morze nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo.  
Cel – archipelag wysp japońskich.  
Start.


	3. Chapter 3

– Co złapałeś, Hideo?  
– Pana Boga za jajca. Nie kręcę! Patrz – kanał Jezusa.  
– Z Chrześcijańskich Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki?  
– No. Weź popatrz, Sofia. Cholerni chrześcijańscy fundamentaliści.  
Dwójka informatyków pochyliła się nad terminalem Japończyka. By zaraz się cofnąć na bezpieczniejszy dystans. Skupione fale hipnotyczne uderzały jak młot. Na ekranie posiwiały kaznodzieja w drogim garniturze, wymachujący biblią, natchnionym tonem, wykrzykiwał:  
– Panie Boże, pobłogosław swej fortecy, Ameryce! Pomóż nam przetrwać ciężkie czasy! Tak, moi drodzy! Jezus ma swój czas i raz jeszcze pokazał...!  
Sofia, jednym muśnięciem, wyłączyła fonię i obraz.  
– Mam w nosie na co Jezus ma czas i co pokazał – mruknęła – Te biedne amerykańskie gnojki nie zasłużyły sobie na taki los.  
– Nie zasłużyły, mówisz. Kurde, Sofia, my tego nie pamiętamy, ale na początku XXI-go wieku Ameryka była policjantem świata – Japończyk za każdą chwilą rozkręcał się coraz bardziej – Wiesz, że w CUSA za herezje można trafić do obozu? Oni to nazywają obozem reedukacyjnym, a to najzwyklejszy obóz koncentracyjny. Stamtąd wychodzą pół na pół. Połowa na smutną wolność, połowa na cmentarz. Chrześcijański. Mówcie co chcecie cholerni katolicy, ale my, shintoiści, nigdy nie budowaliśmy obozów dla niewierzących i innowierców!  
– Nie? - Sofia parsknęła – A prześladowania chrześcijan w Japonii w XVII-tym wieku? Ilu chrześcijan zamordowano, a? No ilu, Hideo?  
– A idź! Zwykła reakcja przystosowawcza. Dziś kościoły pod znakiem krzyża mają się u nas świetnie.  
Informatyczka machnęła ręką sadowiąc się na dolnej pryczy. W sumie takich łóżek, dowcipnie nazywanych polowymi, było w kajucie cztery. Jedynym źródłem światła byłą żarówka pod sufitem. I nic więcej.  
Ani centymetra zbędnego miejsca.  
– Gdzie Mot?  
– Ma służbę na mostku. Za kwadrans idę go zmienić – Schinchiro przełączył terminal przechodząc w tryb widmowy. Teraz tylko on widział ekran i klawiaturę.  
– Dobrze.

***** 

Młody wachtowy o twardej twarzy przeczesywał horyzont przez wojskową lornetkę. Kolejny, w asyście nawigatora, nanosił pozycję Behemotha na stole nakresowym. Zaś Mot i kolejny informatyk, M'bisa, zajmowali się radiem, radarem i sonarem. Innymi słowy cała obsługa mostka dbała by nieprzyjacielskie samoloty i okręty nie zaskoczyły załogi z opuszczonymi spodniami.  
– Co złapałeś, Mot? Tylko nie mów, że Pana Boga za jajca.  
Wietnamczyk nie mówiąc ani słowa podał koledze bezprzewodową słuchawkę po czym zwolnił przycisk nagrywania.  
W słuchawce pulsował stonowany męski głos.  
– „Dziś rano, około godziny drugiej, nieustalona grupa terrorystyczna, porwała okręt wojenny Propatrii, USS Behemoth, mordując wcześniej ośmiu marynarzy i jednego cywilnego pracownika portu. Żadne ugrupowanie terrorystyczne nie przyznało się do tego czynu...”  
Japończyk wyjął słuchawkę z ucha wzruszając ramionami.  
– Prędzej czy później musieli się połapać, nie? Panie komandorze, niech pan posłucha.  
Cutler przyjął słuchawkę. Odsłuchawszy nagraną wiadomość zerknął na zegar (piąta zero trzy) i wzruszył ramionami z fatalistycznym spokojem.  
– Będzie co ma być. Sternik! Ster zero! Cała naprzód!  
– Aye, cała naprzód.  
So Khong Mot, odłączył swój neurokomputer od terminala okrętowego, przetarł zmęczone oczy, po czym, uroczystym gestem, zaprosił Hideo na stanowisko.  
– Idę walnąć w kimę.  
– Dobra.

***** 

W międzyczasie na pokładzie sierżant O'Connor twardym głosem opieprzała brodatego marynarza z mopem w ręku. Opieprzała artystycznie, oczywiście.  
– Martin, pytam ja ciebie, czy to jest twarz zadowolonej pani sierżant!? Podpowiem ci, to nie jest twarz zadowolonej pani sierżant! Bierz tego cholernego mopa i doprowadź ten cholerny pokład do stanu, który zadowoli panią sierżant! - po czym dorzuciła najcięższy werbalny kaliber – Proszę.  
– Jasne, niech się szefowa nie martwi – marynarz zasalutował do czapki – Zaraz będzie na glans.  
– No!  
Na całej długości i szerokości Behemotha marynarze z mopami pucowali pokład. Każdy miał swój odcinek, za który był odpowiedzialny. O'Connor raz jeszcze zerknęła na podwładnych po czym, umiarkowanie zadowolona, przechyliła się przez burtę chłonąc krajobraz całą swoją osobą.  
Kula wschodzącego słońca, niczym moneta. Mewy, dobrze widoczne na błękitnym niebie, szybowały na wietrze podobne biało-szarym strzępom zetlałych tkanin. A samo niebo było błękitne czystym irlandzkim błękitem, naznaczonym drobnymi chmurkami.  
Morskie fale, gdzieniegdzie pokryte plamami metanu dawały znać, że kąpiel może skończyć się, w najlepszym razie, chorobą skóry.  
Liandria splunęła na wiatr. Sama dzika i nieokiełznana przyroda, w pełnej krasie.  
Irlandka przeszła kilkanaście kroków w kierunku rufy, zerknęła. Trójka marynarzy zamalowywała właśnie oryginalną nazwę okrętu, zamieniając USS Behemotha w USS Thunderstrike.  
\- Jakby to miało w czymś pomóc – mruknęła O'Connor pesymistycznie. Ale cóż, może da im to choć kilka chwil na reakcję w przypadku napotkania marynarki wojennej Propatrii. Cóż.

*****

Tymczasem So Khong Mot opuścił mostek kierując się prosto do kajuty, którą dzielił z trójką pozostałych informatyków zatrudnionych do tej misji. Wchodząc nie zauważył nikogo ze współlokatorów. No tak, M'Bisa i Schinchiro byli na mostku, a gdzie była Sofia tego nie wiadomo.  
Siadając na pryczy Wietnamczyk raz jeszcze podłączył swój neurokomputer by w trybie widmo napisać i wysłać wiadomość pod jeden z umieszczonych w książce adresowej kontaktów. Skończywszy, skasował zarówno wiadomość w folderze „Wysłane” jak i adres.  
Gdy chwilę później Sofia weszła do kajuty zastała Mota pochłoniętego obserwacją horyzontu w intranetowej aplikacji wizualnej w poszukiwaniu śladów pościgu.  
– Daj już sobie spokój, Mot. Odpocznij.  
– Jasne, tak zrobię – Azjata niemal się uśmiechnął.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania i wyrazy szacunku dla panów Smolenia i Laskowika. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać...

Siedemnaście godzin później, 22:36, osiemnaście godzin do celu

Komandor Cutler odsunął od oczu lornetkę podaną mu przez wachtowego.  
– Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć – wycedził zjadliwie – Co za geniusz wpadł na pomysł by przemianować nasz okręt na USS Thunderstrike. Co? Nikt się nie przyzna? Bo chciałbym go wyróżnić obowiązkiem dbania o latrynę na resztę tego rejsu. Jacyś chętni?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza na mostku. Komandor był autentycznie wściekły...  
Nic dziwnego.  
...a to nie wróżyło dobrze.  
Niespełna dziewięć kilometrów dalej, na falach Oceanu Spokojnego, unosił się smukły okręt patrolowy, długości blisko pięćdziesięciu metrów, uzbrojony w kilka małokalibrowych dział i pojedyncze wyrzutnie bomb głębinowych i torped. Jednakże w tej chwili marynarzy Behemotha interesowały głównie sterczące z mostka drugiego okrętu palce anten komunikacyjnych oraz nazwa okrętu, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.  
Dozorowiec, jak głosił dumny napis, zwał się USS Thunderstrike.  
– Sofia – komandor szybko otrząsnął się ze stanu bezproduktywnej irytacji wchodząc w tryb zdecydowanego dowódcy – Możesz uniemożliwić im wysłanie wiadomości do bazy na Tajwanie? Nie? Dlaczego?  
– Dlatego, że oni już tę wiadomość wysłali, szefie – informatyczka zrobiła balona z gumy – I proszę nie wymagać od nas cudów. Póki co trzymamy ich satelity obserwacyjne na krótkiej smyczy...  
– Innymi słowy, musimy wiać. To masz na myśli?  
– Jasne.  
– Komandorze – pułkownik Khan odsunął od oczu własną lornetkę – Jeśli chodzi o taktyczny odwrót to oni właśnie ten manewr wykonują. Wyraźnie nie chcą nas zaczepiać, przynajmniej dopóki nie dostaną wsparcia z bazy na Tajwanie.  
Chwila milczenia.  
– Jesteśmy – Cutler pozornie nie zwrócił na Khana uwagi – na dystansie dziewięciu kilometrów. To zasięg naszych torped. Jak odpalimy salwę dziesięciu to ta łajba pójdzie pod wodę. Tylko po co? Wiadomość już wysłali, a sami chcą tylko przed nami uciec więc do diabła z nimi. Pierwszy!  
– Tak jest, komandorze – pierwszy oficer sięgnął po komunikator uruchamiając okrętowy radiowęzeł – Cała załoga na stanowiska bojowe! Pełna gotowość!  
– Zostawiamy ich w spokoju, pierwszy – kontynuował kapitan – I całą naprzód na północny wschód. Pełna gotowość!  
– Aye!

*****

Okręt patrolowy zionął w powietrze chmurą dymu z komina, po czym położył się na boku by zawrócić i z maksymalna prędkością zacząć oddalać się od Behemotha.  
– Duraki to oni nie są, Bolo. Spieprzają aż się dymi.  
– No.  
Dwójka mężczyzn, dryblas o twardej gładko wygolonej twarzy, z włosami wystrzyżonymi na zapałkę i niższy od niego o blisko głowę krępy mechanik z długimi jak u małpy rękami o idealnie obojętnej twarzy, obserwowali uchodzący Thunderstrike bez zbędnych emocji.  
– Skosztujesz, Bolo? - dryblas wyciągnął z kieszeni munduru płaska butelkę.  
– No. Dzięki, Wiktor.  
Rozmawiali po polsku.  
Bolesław Waduszewski, ksywa „Bolo”, odkorkował piersiówkę i pociągnął łyka. Otrząsnął się.  
– Mocne.  
Wiktor Strogow, ksywa „Smok”, zarechotał.  
– Tylko tyle? Wy, Polacy, umiecie pić. Prawie tak dobrze jak my, Rosjanie.  
– No.  
Rosyjski komandos przejął piersiówkę, z lubością pociągnął jeszcze łyka.  
– Kiedy im powiesz?  
– Zaraz. Niech się nasi jeszcze pomęczą. Może coś z tego będzie.  
– Aha. Aaaaaha.

*****

Austin Cutler podniósł głowę znad stołu nakresowego. Przy schodach prowadzących na mostek stał główny mechanik.  
– Co tam, chief?  
Waduszewski podrapał się po łepetynie po czym rzucił swoim złym angielskim.  
– Wodora nie będzie, elektrowń się zepsuł.  
Komandor wyprostował się nad stołem.  
– Słuchajcie, Bolo, przestańcie szerzyć defektyzm. Nie elektrowń...elektrowń...tfu! Elektrownia się zepsuła tylko rdzeń się zepsuł!  
– Jak jeden redzeń jest zepsut to cały elektrowń jest...  
– Bolek, nie jesteście na budowie. Chwileczkę. Ile elektrownia ma rdzeni?  
– Cztery.  
– Ile się zepsuło?  
– Jeden.  
– To ile jest dobrych?  
– Trzy.  
– No. To nie można tak powiedzieć? Że trzy są dobre?  
Ktoś na mostku parsknął śmiechem.  
– Przecież to to samo.  
– Ale jak brzmi! Trzy dobre! No! Do roboty, chief! Zróbcie coś z tym napędem. A póki co przechodzimy na paliwo płynne.  
– Aye.  
Cutler zerknął na Khana. Pułkownik obserwował go z ironicznym grymasem na wąskich ustach.  
– No co? Sami bez przerwy gadacie o morale. Nie dość, że napęd padł to jeszcze samopoczucie marynarzy by ucierpiało.  
– Nic nie mówię.  
– To dobrze. Przy okazji, przejdźcie się i sprawdźcie oerlikony. Stawiam brylanty przeciw orzechom, że najdalej za dwie godziny będziemy mieli nalot sił powietrznych Propatrii.  
– Dobra.

Dwadzieścia minut później.

– Artyleria sprawna i gotowa, komandorze. Przy okazji, byłem w maszynowni.  
– I co?  
– Napęd. To nie jest awaria mechaniczna.  
– Możecie mówić jaśniej?  
– Co jaśniej – warknął pułkownik - Ktoś wziął kawał metalu i rozpieprzył napęd w drobny mak!  
– Nie przeklinamy na mostku, pułkowniku. Jesteście pewni?  
– Chief potwierdza  
– Niech to.

Godzinę później

– Alarm! Alarm rakietowy!  
– Pocisk dalekiego zasięgu NSM! Dystans – 98 kilometrów i zbliża się w tempie 1200 km na godzinę! Kontakt - za cztery minuty pięćdziesiąt jeden sekund!  
– Operator radaru! Hideo, śpisz?  
– Skubaniec szorował brzuchem po falach. Nie do wykrycia.  
– Sofia!  
– Rozpoczynamy procedurę namierzania...jest. Programowanie pocisku antybalistycznego „Patriot”. Pocisk gotów do wystrzelenia.  
– Pal!  
– Ta jest. Dwie minuty do kontaktu..jedna...pocisk w celu.  
Grzmot eksplozji słychać było nawet na mostku, kilkanaście kilometrów dalej. Ognisty kwiat rozkwit nad falami. Chwilę później po obu pociskach została tylko chmura dymu naznaczona gdzieniegdzie punktami płomienia.  
– Sofia. Co z tym skurwielem?  
– Rozpoczynam programowanie pocisków woda – powietrze dalekiego zasięgu. Dystans – sto dwa kilometry. Oznaczanie celu laserem. Jest. Pocisk gotów do wystrzelenia.  
– Pal.  
– Ta jest. Pocisk wystrzelony. Cztery minuty do kontaktu...trzy...dwa...jeden. Pocisk w celu!  
Na mostku zapanowało radosne zamieszanie. Oficerowie klepali się po plecach, Mot wykonał kilka bokserskich uderzeń w powietrze.  
Cutler zdecydowanie uciął radosną atmosferę.  
– Może chcecie szampana? Nie jesteśmy jeszcze bezpieczni! Spokój!  
Nomadzi uspokajali się. W międzyczasie Hideoshi przechylił się w stronę Sofii.  
– Na radarze mam jeszcze jeden samolot. Pewnie skrzydłowy tego zestrzelonego. Wycofuje się na bezpieczny dystans i utrzymuje go.  
– Słyszał pan, komandorze? - panna Teodores ponownie zrobiła balona z gumy – Mamy eskortę z prawdziwego zdarzenia.  
– Bądźcie czujni. To dotyczy również wachtowych. Cały czas obserwować horyzont! Operator radaru, meldować o każdym zauważonym obiekcie! I niech ktoś zrobi kawy! Co za dzień...


	5. Chapter 5

Godzinę później później, 23:33, Siedemnaście godzin do celu

– Mamy – zaczął komandor – kilka problemów.  
Cutler, pułkownik Khan, pierwszy oficer oraz Sofia okupowali zakątek mostka. Pozwalało im to zażyć dyskretnej rozmowy.  
– Pierwszy problem...

*****

– O kurważ mać!  
– Pięknie powiedziane, Strogow. Ale nie przeklinamy na okręcie. Co się dzieje?  
– No niech szefowa zobaczy. Zostawiamy za sobą plamę oleju długą na kilka kilometrów!  
Liandria dopadła do rufy.  
– Niech to szlag! Masz rację! Leć do mechaników! Ja dam znać na mostek!  
– Ta jest!

*****

– I tak ktoś spuścił do wody przeszło dwieście pięćdziesiąt ton paliwa płynnego. Zostało nam około trzydziestu ton. Od razu mówię, że nie dociągniemy do celu na takim zapasie.  
– Mówi pan, że ktoś – zauważył Khan – To nie jest kwestia awarii napędu?  
– Nie – Cutler pokręcił głową – Chief potwierdza. Jakiś cwany kret wykorzystał chwilę naszej nieuwagi. To drugi problem.  
Komandor zamilkł na chwilę. Pozostali czekali cierpliwie.  
– Problem trzeci – Cutler wyrwał się z zamyślenia – Mechanicy nie są w stanie naprawić napędu wodorowego. Nie w warunkach polowych. Jeśli mamy naprawić napęd musimy dojść do stacji naprawczej. Pierwszy?  
– Jest taka w okolicy – pierwszy oficer zareagował natychmiast – kilkanaście kilometrów stąd jest stacja naprawcza Propatrii. Mają tam i części i spory zapas paliwa. Problem jest taki, że jesteśmy na celowniku ich sił powietrznych. Póki co pilnuje nas tylko jeden samolot, ale zaraz może być ich więcej. Satelity...  
– Z tym na razie nie ma problemu – wtrąciła gładko Sofia – Do tej pory cały czas utrzymywaliśmy ich satelity obserwacyjne odwrócone. Ale któryś z tych skurwieli połapał się.  
– Czyli?  
– Pozbądźmy się naszej szanownej eskorty. Wtedy znów będą zdani na teledetekcję, a jesteśmy w stanie ją oszukać.  
– Szczegóły, Sofia - Cutler gdy chciał potrafił być niesłychanie cierpliwy.  
– Prześlemy im, w czasie rzeczywistym, obraz pustego oceanu. Dam głowę, że wtedy ruszy fala samolotów i dronów zwiadowczych. Ale da nam to czas. Kilka godzin. Dość by dojść do stacji, uzupełnić paliwo i naprawić elektrownię.  
– Rozumiem...  
– Komandorze – Mot zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dowódcy - Do pana. Transmisja od naszej eskorty.   
Cutler zmarszczył brwi, podszedł do stanowiska operatora i sięgnął po komunikator.  
– Słucham.  
– Z tej strony major Morris Cutler z sił powietrznych Propatrii. To ty, tato?  
Pierwszy raz załoga mostka miała okazję widzieć komandora w stanie zmieszania.  
– Morris? Co ty tu robisz?  
– Pytanie – roześmiał się pilot – Wykonuje swoją pracę. A tak się składa, że dostałem rozkaz by was zatopić. Sprawiedliwie, jako że właśnie zestrzeliliście mojego skrzydłowego.   
Komandor milczał przez chwilę.  
– Czyś ty oszalał! - wybuchnął wreszcie – Przekaż, że zniknęliśmy i wracaj do bazy. Nie chcę cię mieć na sumieniu, idioto!  
– Tak się skład, że nie mogę. Za to mam propozycję. Odbijcie na północny zachód i weźcie kurs na Tajwan. Przyjmiemy was gościnnie, nikomu włos z głowy nie spadnie. To nasza propozycja. Jeśli odmówicie będziemy musieli was zatopić.   
– Odmawiam – wycedził komandor – Spieprzaj stąd, chłopcze.  
– Jestem zmuszony odmówić...   
– Komandorze – Mot nie odwracał wzroku od ekranu radaru – Eskorta bierze nas na cel. Już. Szykuje się do odpalenia pocisków!  
– Sofia!  
– Już, już lecę – informatyczka dopadła do stanowiska – Jakim cudem ten okręt może funkcjonować gdy mnie nie ma.  
– Odpalił dwa pociski Trident – Mot kontynuował relację – Dystans - sto jeden kilometrów, prędkość – dwa i pół tysiąca kilometrów na godzinę. Kontakt – za dwie minuty dwadzieścia pięć sekund!  
– Zakłócanie uruchomione – Sofia była niemal spokojna – Hideo, daj znać jak pójdą podpociski.  
– Poszły! Pocisk rozpada się! Cztery, osiem, szesnaście, razem trzydzieści dwa! Sofia, namiary do ciebie!  
– Dzięki, mały. Zaczynam jamming.  
Załoga mostka w milczeniu obserwowała widowisko. Drugi oficer szeptał modlitwy ściskając w dłoni krzyżyk.  
– Dwadzieścia dziewięć zeszło z kursu – palce Sofii w nieprawdopodobnym tempie tańczyły po klawiaturze – Namierzam trzy mini pociski „Patriot”. Odpalam...Są w celu!  
Grzmot eksplozji przetoczył się po falach. Raz za razem eksplodowały rakiety spadające do wody wynosząc w powietrze słupy wodne.  
– Rozpoczynam programowanie dwóch pocisków woda – powietrze dalekiego zasięgu. Dystans – sto dwa kilometry. Oznaczanie celu podczerwienią. Jest. Pociski gotowe do wystrzelenia...komandorze! Pociski gotowe!  
– Odpalić – głos dowódcy nie miał w sobie ani kropli życia.  
– Odpalam. Kontakt za dwie minuty...jeden...cel odpalił pułapki termiczne. Jeden z pocisków skręca, drugi...drugi w celu! Spada! Pilot katapultuje się!  
Pierwszy i drugi oficer przybili sobie piątkę. Na mostku przez chwilę panował radosny gwar.  
– Komandorze – Mot zwrócił się do dowódcy - Pilot wysłał sygnał ratowniczy do bazy.  
– Dobrze – komandor wrócił do siebie – Idziemy całą naprzód na wschód w kierunku stacji naprawczej. Sofia, zróbcie coś z ich satelitami. Pierwszy, przejmujecie dowodzenie, zaraz wracam. I odwołać alarm bojowy.  
– Tak jest.   
Cutler energicznym krokiem opuścił mostek.

*****

Ktoś płacze.  
No tak.  
Mot stał w korytarzu paląc bezdymnego papierosa. Zza drzwi do toalety dobiegał go męski szloch pełen wściekłości i ulgi.  
Zaciągając się z furią Wietnamczyk wiedział już jak się odpłaci Cutlerowi za przyjęcie do załogi. Po prostu pozwoli mu się wypłakać i nikomu nie powie o jego chwili słabości.  
Tak będzie najlepiej.

Kwadrans później

Austin Cutler zwykłym dla siebie energicznym krokiem wrócił na mostek. Na widok przełożonego drugi oficer oderwał się od stołu nakresowego.   
– Komandorze, stacja w zasięgu wzroku.  
– Dobrze. Panie Nazar Bayew. Proszę do mnie.  
– Musimy – kontynuował Cutler – przygotować się na przejęcie stacji. Jakieś pomysły?  
– Kazałem – Khan podrapał się po nosie – raz jeszcze przemalować nazwę statku. Jedyny problem, stacja będzie żądać kodu wywoławczego. W razie podania nieprawidłowego kodu dadzą znać na Tajwan.  
– O to się nie martwcie. Pytam co pan proponuje robić po przycumowaniu do suchego doku.  
– Mamy dwustu osobową, uzbrojoną po zęby załogę. Tam będzie kilkudziesięciu mechaników i kilku żołnierzy okrętowych. Proponuję sterroryzować ich i zamknąć w bezpiecznym miejscu. Po dokonaniu napraw wypłyniemy natychmiast. Nim mechanicy wydostaną się z zamknięcia będziemy już daleko.  
– Rozumiem, że jest pan przeciwny wymordowaniu tych ludzi?  
– Zgadza się. Tym bardziej, że to niepotrzebne.  
– Podoba mi się pański tok myślenia. Proszę przygotować dwa pododdziały. Gdy przybijemy do doku i opuścimy trap nadejdzie wasza godzina. Będziecie dowodzić osobiście, pułkowniku.  
– Tak jest.


	6. Chapter 6

23:54, niespełna siedemnaście godzin do celu

– Tu stacja naprawcza sił morskich Propatrii numer cztery trzy jeden cztery. Podajcie swój kod wywoławczy.  
Cutler mrugnął do Khana po czym sięgnął po komunikator.  
– Tu niszczyciel USS Vortex z sił morskich Propatrii. Nasz kod wywoławczy – tu komandor podał dziewięciocyfrowy kod – Prosimy o pozwolenie na wejście do suchego doku w celu dokonaniu napraw i zatankowania paliwa płynnego.   
Chwila ciszy. Załoga mostka mogła sobie niemal wyobrazić jak radiooperator przeszukuje swoją bazę danych.  
– Vortex, możecie podchodzić do doku numer trzy. Witamy.  
– Dzięki, bez odbioru.  
Gdy kierowany pewną ręką sternika okręt podchodził do doku Cutler niemal się uśmiechnął.  
– Tylko nie pytajcie skąd mamy kod – mruknął w kierunku Khana – Bo kosztował niemal za drogo.  
Pułkownik zrewanżował się uśmiechem.  
– Wiedziałem, że korupcja jest endemiczna w Propatrii, ale to już absurd. I śmierdzi pułapką.  
– Spokojnie. Panujemy nad wszystkim. Pani Teodores.  
– Tak?  
– Jak wygląda sytuacja z satelitami?  
– Póki co wszystko gra. Tam w kwaterze głównej są sami prostolinijni durnie. Ale nawet oni połapią się w końcu w czym rzecz.  
– Dajcie nam po prostu te parę godzin. Panie M'Bisa, damy radę zagłuszyć przesyłanie sygnałów radiowych ze stacji do Tajwanu?  
– Tak, ale...  
– Ale co?  
– Tylko na jakiś kwadrans. Innymi słowy trzeba się pośpieszyć i wchodzić ostro jak tylko przycumujemy w doku.  
– Dobrze. Zaczynajcie jamming jak tylko ludzie pułkownika zaczną opuszczać okręt... 

*****

Stacja prezentowała się podobnie do rasowej platformy wydobywczej. Usadowiona na sztucznej wyspie, na czterech solidnych metalowych palach, otoczona pajęczyną rur, najeżona dziobami dźwigarów, wyposażona w trzy duże doki. Innymi słowy, metal, metal i jeszcze raz metal.  
Niszczyciel podchodził nieśpiesznie. Nad głowami marynarzy przesuwały się plamy sztucznych świateł. Wreszcie dziób jednostki dotknął nabrzeża.  
Na kilkanaście kroków do przodu i kilkadziesiąt na lewo i prawo rozciągała się metalowa pustynia urozmaicona, gdzieniegdzie, pojedyńczym wywróconym wiadrem czy porzuconą metalową puszką. Dalej widać było drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczeń w głąb stacji, zarówno warsztatów jak i rekreacyjnych.  
Gdy tylko rozsuwany trap dotknął lądu, pułkownik Khan i pierwszy pododdział, w sile pięćdziesięciu ludzi, wszyscy w kominiarkach i mundurach pozbawionych jakichkolwiek oznaczeń, mogących należeć do dowolnego państwa, wysypali się ze statku jak podirytowane pszczoły z ula. Metalowa podłoga ożyła pod uderzeniami wojskowych buciorów.  
Do doku zbliżyła się trójka mężczyzn w usmarowanych olejami strojach techników prowadzona przez szczupłego młodego oficera piechoty morskiej w randze porucznika.  
– Witamy na stacji...  
Pistolet z tłumikiem wypalił cicho. Młody porucznik runął na ziemię, z przestrzeloną głową, jak rażony piorunem. Technicy w różnym stadium szoku stanęli jak wryci.  
– Cześć – mruknął Khan – A wy na co się gapicie. Gleba, gleba! Rączki za głowę, nie będę powtarzał!  
Troje techników, nagle spokorniałych, potulnie ułożyło się na ziemi. Pułkownik wyznaczył jednego uzbrojonego w automat marynarza do pilnowania tej trójki i błyskawicznie ruszył w głąb stacji prowadząc pododdział rozpadający się stopniowo na mniejsze grupy. Każda miała inne zadania.  
Trzasnęły pierwsze drzwi, potem kolejne, nomadzi rozlewając się jak fala przypływu zajmowali kolejne pomieszczenia, słychać było głosy, przerażone i wściekłe.   
Dziesięcioosobowa grupa pod dowództwem kaprala Strogowa jak burza dopadła do przeszklonego pomieszczenia łącznościowego. Nim którykolwiek z siódemki operatorów zdążył zareagować Rosjanin kopniakiem wyrwał drzwi z zawiasów, on i jego podwładni wpadli do środka. Operatorzy powoli i ostrożnie wstali z siedzisk.   
Wokół pomieszczenia ciągnęły się migoczące monitory, a pod sufitem wisiały żyły okablowania. Światło żarówki bezlitośnie eksponowało każdy wyraz strachu i stresu.   
– Na ziemię! - Warknął Smok – Ale już!  
Szóstka radiooperatorów posłusznie legła na podłodze.  
– A ty na co czekasz? Gleba!  
Ostatni z mężczyzn zawahał się. A potem skoczył.  
Pistolety maszynowe nomadów wypluły serie pocisków. Trafiony w pierś i głowę operator poleciał do tyłu i padł bezwładnie. Zdążył jednak nacisnąć przycisk na konsolecie przed monitorem.  
Rosjanin zaklął.  
– Ty! - kapral wskazał na jednego z leżących – Co to za przycisk?  
– Cichy alarm – jęknął radiooperator, młody Mulat z zadbanym wąsikiem.  
– Kurważ mać!  
Wiktor sięgnął do sygnalizatora.  
– „Alarm. Pośpieszcie się.”  
– Ty, ty i ty – kapral wskazał trójkę marynarzy – Pilnujcie tych skurwieli i pomieszczenia Nikt nie mas prawa wejść ani wyjść. Jasne!  
– Aye.  
– A my idziemy dalej...

*****

– Sofia, weź spójrz.  
Informatyczka oderwała się na chwilę od swojego monitora. Jej kolega miał pieczę nad dwoma, radarem i sonarem. Kobieta zerknęła na ten drugi.  
– Widzisz? Hydrofon pokazuje dwanaście zanurzonych w wodzie obiektów. Otaczają okręt. Wiesz co to może być?  
– Nie. Ale dajmy znać na pokład. Martin – zwróciła się do jednego z dwóch stojących obok w służbowych postawach marynarzy – Leć do komandora i powiedz co słyszałeś.  
– Aye.  
– Szlag by trafił tę zasraną technologię – mruknęła Sofia gdy marynarz opuścił mostek – Ci durni inżynierowie powinni się na coś przydać i opracować taki jamming, który działałby selektywnie...  
– Sofia, coś się dzieje...  
Wrzask. Taki, który podnosi włosy na głowie.  
Trójka informatyków zareagowała natychmiast, ale stojący obok marynarz był pierwszy. Dopadł do okna w przeszklonej kabinie i wyjrzał.   
– Wróg na pokładzie! Zamykam drzwi na mostek!  
Na górnym pokładzie, zajętym przez około pięćdziesięciu uzbrojonych nomadów, pojawiły się kształty. Ociekając wodą wydostały się na pokład niszczyciela. Teraz można było się im przyjrzeć.  
Szczupłe, wysokie sylwetki, z grubsza humanoidalne, segmentowane bezpłciowe ciała, fasetki oczu lśniących zjadliwą czerwienią i sterczące z kłykci pazury, ewidentnie wyostrzone na brzytwę. Stojący na jasno oświetlonym pokładzie nomadzi natychmiast zdali sobie sprawę, że te istoty przed chwilą wspięły się do celu po metalowej burcie używając pazurów jak czekanów do wspinaczki. Mężczyźni i kobiety sięgnęli po broń...  
Skok i cios.  
Pozbawione głowy ciało bryzgające fontannami krwi padło bezwładnie. Stojący w pobliżu żołnierze momentalnie skoczyli na boki jednocześnie biorąc wroga na cel.   
Nie docenili ich szybkości. Nim nomadzi zdążyli otworzyć ogień kolejne kilka bestii wykonało manewr skok i cios. Kolejne trzy ciała, obscenicznie rozprute, legły na pokładzie.  
– Nie stać! - wrzasnął oficer – Ognia!  
Automaty plunęły seriami pocisków dziurawiąc i szarpiąc ciała napastników. Ale to było za mało. Jeden z żołnierzy wpakował w cel dość amunicji by powalić nosorożca, ale ten wciąż na niego nacierał. Ta scena powtarzała się na całym polu walki.  
W jednej chwili pokład Behemotha zamienił się w największą bitwę morską w historii tego zasłużonego okrętu.  
Młody marynarz wycelował w kolejnego morskiego upiora, ale nim zdążył wypalić, pazurzasta łapa wytrąciła mu broń. W ostatnim ułamku sekundy dzielącym młodego marynarza od śmierci padł pojedyńczy strzał i głowa potwora rozprysnęła się w strzępy.  
Amunicja eksplodująca, karabin snajperski.  
Snajper, Gino Santino, bezpiecznie usadowiony na dachu mostka wypalił znowu. I jeszcze raz. Kolejne dwa ciała osunęły się na pokład.   
Niemniej, ciała napastników były niesamowicie silne i odporne. A ponieważ znaleźli się już między marynarzami nie mogli oni strzelać z bliska, żeby nie razić sojuszników. Bestie wykorzystywały to bezlitośnie.   
Gdyby nie snajperzy nie byłoby pewnie co zbierać z drugiego pododdziału.  
Santino i jego kolega po fachu raz za razem namierzali cele. Pociski eksplodujące, patent na cyberciała klasy A i podobne, ciężko opancerzone obiekty, nie zawiodły.  
Bestie walczyły do końca, ale musiały ulec. Ostatni padł zaledwie o dwa kroki od schodów na mostek.

*****

\- Dwudziestu siedmiu zabitych! Cholerni idioci! Byłoby o połowę mniej gdybyście ograniczyli się do strzelania przed siebie!   
Sierżant Liandria miała rację, Przynajmniej sześć ciał członków załogi leżało naszpikowanych ołowiem.  
Pozostałe dwa pododdziały wysypywały się z podpokładu. W jednej chwili między burtami zostało bardzo niewiele miejsca.  
– Co to, kurwa, było!?  
– Nie przeklinać. Paramedycy, zająć się rannymi. A ciała za burtę! Co się gapicie? To tylko zwłoki! Już, do roboty!  
– Aye! – wstrząśnięci marynarze i żołnierze powoli dochodzili do siebie. 

*****

Pół godziny później Behemoth opuścił dok naprawczy. We wnętrznościach okrętu spoczywało blisko trzysta ton paliwa. Na dodatek mechanicy okrętowi dostali części zamienne. Chief Waduszewski był szczęśliwy jak prosię w błocie.  
– Tak jak ustaliliśmy wszyscy pracownicy stacji zostali zamknięci w pustym magazynie. Żeby to osiągnąć musieliśmy zabić tylko czterech. Paliwo zatankowane, a napęd wodorowy będziemy naprawiać w drodze. Na razie idziemy na paliwie płynnym.  
– Dziękuję pułkowniku, dobra robota – komandor sięgnął po komunikator uruchamiając radiowęzeł – Komandor do załogi, dobrze się spisaliście, dziękuję wam za profesjonalizm i poświecenie. Teraz możecie odpocząć – Cutler wyłączył radiowęzeł – Nawigator, proszę wyznaczyć nowy kurs na archipelag japoński. Omijamy Tajwan w bezpiecznej odległości. Wachtowi, operator radaru i sonaru, zachowujcie czujność! Panie pierwszy, proszę wystawić dodatkową wartę przy napędzie i kontenerach z paliwem. Nie możemy dać się znowu wykiwać. I niech ktoś zrobi kawy... 

*****

– Komandorze – M'bisa wezwał przełożonego – Niech pan spojrzy.   
Cutler oderwał się od stołu nakresowego i podszedł do stanowiska operatora radaru/sonaru. Ten drugi pokazywał właśnie barwną plamę lotniskowca, niespełna sto kilometrów dalej, na zachód od Behemotha. Emblemat okrętu informował o jego przynależności państwowej.   
– Lotniskowiec, chiński – mruknął dowódca – pewnie napakowany po brzegi samolotami. Próbował się z nami skontaktować?  
– Nie. Minutę temu wszedł w zasięg naszego sonaru i płynie równolegle do nas.   
– Dobrze. Miejcie go na oku.  
– Jasne...


	7. Chapter 7

Osiem godzin później, 7:40, niespełna dziewięć godzin do celu

Na terminalu radiooperatora pojawił się emblemat przychodzącego połączenia. Mot spojrzał, zidentyfikował i, robiąc minę, przełączył transmisję na ekran Sofii.  
Na monitorze pojawiła się wąska lisia twarz mężczyzny z włosami postawionymi na żelu. Gość uśmiechał się nieprzyjemnie.  
– Sofia. Jak się masz?  
– Kwitnąco, Charles – warknęła informatyczka – Czego chcesz, pieprzony impotencie?  
– Bardzo brzydko się wyrażasz, mała dziewczynko. O przepraszam, tobie idzie na piąty krzyżyk. Jak te latka lecą...  
– Czego chcesz?  
– Złożyć propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Natychmiast weźcie kurs na Tajwan. Jeśli to zrobicie włos wam z głowy nie spadnie...  
– Już to gdzieś słyszałam.  
– ...przyjmiemy was jak proszonych gości. Jeśli będziecie trwać w uporze zatopimy was.  
– Ciekawa oferta – komandor Cutler stanął za fotelem Sofii – Ale mam lepszą. Pokażemy wam palec – tu komandor zrealizował swą obietnicę – A wy się od nas odpieprzycie.  
– Zero dobrych manier. Ale musicie wiedzieć, że już was namierzyliśmy. Nasze myśliwce już grzeją silniki – Tu, na monitorze, pojawiło się dodatkowe okno mapy morskiej z zaznaczoną pozycją Behemotha – Bądźcie rozsądni. Zmasowanego nalotu nie odeprzecie. Bierzcie kurs na południowy zachód. Natychmiast.  
– Nasz dowódca podsumował już nasze stanowisko – Sofia uśmiechnęła się uroczo – Spierdalaj, Charles.  
– Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie.  
Nagły cios elektromagnetyczny poraził dwójkę informatyków. Wietnamczyk zacharczał, krew rzuciła mu się nosem i uszami. Czerwone smugi naznaczyły policzki Sofii, krew popłynęła z oczu i nosa.  
W ostatniej chwili stojący za fotelem Mota Schinchiro dopadł do terminala odłączając kable sprzęgów. Ekran sczerniał, transmisja została przerwana.  
– Jasna pieprzona cholera...Sofia, żyjesz?  
– Żyję, Mot – greczynka rozmazała drżącą dłonią krwawe ślady na ustach i policzkach – Hideo, M'Bisa, zmieńcie nas. Nie odbierajcie żadnych transmisji. Komandorze...  
– Wiem. Możemy tylko iść całą naprzód na północ i mieć nadzieję.  
– Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła.

Kwadrans później

– Nalot! Alarm bojowy!  
W jednej chwili cielsko Behemotha ożyło niczym mrowisko, w które ktoś wsadził patyk.  
– Eskadra z południowego zachodu! Sześć myśliwców Su-38 i dwa bombowce Xi'an H-8! Od północy eskadra F-38Ligtning III! Osiem samolotów! Za dwie minuty wejdą w zasięg do ataku!  
– Z północy – mruknął Cutler – Słyszycie, panowie? Japończycy włączyli się do gry.  
– Komandorze! – Hideo kontynuował raport – Z chińskiego lotniskowca wystartowało w sumie piętnaście samolotów myśliwskich! Idą w naszym kierunku!  
– No to po nas – w głosie Cutlera zabrzmiał spokojny fatalizm.  
– Myśli pan – Khan odsunął lornetkę od oczu – że jest za późno by się poddać?  
– Raczej tak.  
– Biorą nas na cel! Eskadry wroga biorą nas na cel!  
– Transmisja otwarta od Chińczyków – M'Bisa był spokojny.  
– Tu pułkownik Zhang Hao Lin z sił powietrznych Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej - w radiu okrętowym zatrzeszczał głos pilota – Wiadomość do samolotów Propatrii z baz na Tajwanie i Osace oraz do niszczyciela USS Vortex. Wkroczyliście w naszą przestrzeń powietrzną i na wody terytorialne. Wszystkie samoloty mają się wycofać do bazy. USS Vortex osobiście odeskortujemy do bazy w Nagasaki. Macie minutę na zastanowienie. Potem atakujemy.  
– No i co wy na to – mruknął Khan.  
– Pułkowniku Lin, z tej strony pułkownik Alexanderson z sił powietrznych Propatrii. Ten okręt to nie Vortex, a USS Behemoth, trzydzieści godzin temu porwany z portu w Manili przez terrorystów. Apeluję do pańskiego rozsądku, proszę go nam zostawić. Sami się zajmiemy...  
– Nie będę się powtarzał, pułkowniku. Mam swoje rozkazy i nie wchodzić mi w dysputy. Natychmiast zawracajcie, macie jeszcze pół minuty.  
Załoga Behemotha mogła sobie wyobrazić jakie zamieszanie panowało teraz w eterze. Radio okrętowe raz za razem wypluwało z siebie kolejne komunikaty.  
– Dziesięć sekund, pułkowniku Alexanderson.  
– Wycofujemy się.  
Marynarze obserwowali jak kolejne samoloty Propatrii kładą się na skrzydło by zawrócić. W dwie minuty niebo nad Behemothem należało w całości do chińskich sił powietrznych.  
– Komandorze – Hideoshi zwrócił się do dowódcy – Transmisja na falach ultrakrótkich, od chińczyków.  
– Pułkownik Lin do USS Behemoth.  
– Słyszymy, pułkowniku – Cutler pochylił się nad radiem.  
– Mam dla pana dobrą wiadomość, komandorze. Możecie płynąć do celu, będziemy was eskortować.  
– Tak zrobimy. I, pułkowniku...Dziękujemy.  
– Nie ma sprawy, po prostu wypełniamy rozkazy. Bez odbioru...

*****

– Mot.  
– Cześć, Strogow. Co tam?  
Rosjanin wszedł do kajuty informatyków. Wietnamczyk wyłączył widmowy terminal.  
– Co jest grane, ruski?  
– Nie zgrywaj się – mruknął komandos – Widziałeś mnie, prawda?  
So Khong Mot spojrzał uważniej.  
– Jak rozwalałeś napęd i spuszczałeś paliwo do oceanu? Widziałem.  
– Jak?  
– No tak, a przecież byłeś taki ostrożny, co? Kamera, miniaturowa, przypuszczałem, że jeśli mamy kreta, to w pierwszej kolejności spróbuje nas unieruchomić.  
– Widziałeś. Dlaczego nie poinformowałeś o tym szefa?  
– Może miałem nadzieję, że popracujemy jeszcze razem - Mot zamilkł na chwilę - Dlaczego się sprzedałeś, Wiktor? Możesz mi powiedzieć? I zostaw w spokoju spluwę, jeśli zginę, wiadomość o twoim numerze zostanie automatycznie przesłana na mostek.  
– Mogę ci powiedzieć – Rosjanin spokojnie skinął głową – Wiesz, że służyłem w siłach specjalnych armii rosyjskiej, w Straży Październikowej? Najlepsi z najlepszych. Dopóki mnie nie wywalili, za picie.  
– To wiem.  
– To było dwa lata temu. Najdłuższe dwa lata w moim życiu. Dopóki cztery miesiące temu nie skontaktowali się ze mną agenci Propatrii. Wiesz dlaczego, prawda? - Mot skinął głową – Obiecali mi, ze jeśli pomogę im, oni pomogą mi w ponownym powołaniu. Bo ja o niczym innym nie marzę, tylko służyć Matce Rosji – ostatnie słowa były tak spokojne i stonowane, że niedokończona kpina zamarła na ustach Mota – Teraz twoja kolej, Mot, dla kogo pracujesz? Bo ja też mam pewne nagranie – tu Rosjanin pokazał miniaturowy cyberdek – Nagrałem tu twoje wiadomości do pracodawcy. A byłeś taki ostrożny, co? - Strogow parsknął prześmiewczo – To się nazywa podwójnie sprzężony szantaż. Ty znasz moje grzechy, a ja twoje. Dla kogo robiłeś, kolego krecie?  
– Dla Militechu, korporacji, znaczy się. Wiesz co jest naszym ładunkiem?  
– Nie.  
– Ja wiem. Kilkanaście miliardów dolarów przykrytych brezentową płachtą. Prosto z laboratorium Propatrii.  
– A konkretnie?  
– Mamy na pokładzie najnowszy typ kolektora słonecznego. Wiesz, że Arasaki i Militech oprócz technologii wojskowych rywalizują też o azjatycki rynek w dziale energii odnawialnych?  
– Słyszałem.  
– No to już wiesz dlaczego Militech przysłał tu chińskie siły zbrojne. Czysta robota, białe rękawiczki, za niespełna osiem godzin przekażemy ładunek przedstawicielom Militechu. Co dalej to już nie nasze sprawa, nie?  
– Innymi słowy...  
– Innymi słowy – wciął się informatyk – możesz swoje rewelacje o kant dupy potłuc. Gdyby nie pomoc mojej korporacji nie dokończylibyśmy cało tej misji. Idź z tym do szefa, proszę bardzo. Tylko co ci to da?  
– Co proponujesz...?


	8. Chapter 8

16:38, baza ONZ w Nagasaki

– Ha! Życie jest czasem piękne, co Mot?  
– Jesteś sentymentalny, Wiktor, kto by pomyślał.  
Rosyjski komandos wyszczerzył uzębienie. Oparty o barierkę całym sobą chłonął otoczenie, spokojny i zrelaksowany.  
„No tak – pomyślał Wietnamczyk – Już nie musi działać w konspiracji to zeszło z niego napięcie. Czytałem, czytałem...”  
Port w Nagasaki, urozmaicony sztuczną wyspą, naznaczony punktami statków, łódek i motorówek, pulsujący sztucznymi światłami, hałaśliwy i gwarny.  
„Nie będzie widać gwiazd, cholera. Nie tak jak na morzu”.  
Jeszcze jeden punkt wspólny z portem w Manili, woda, brudna, pełna plam metanu, ropy i pływających śmieci. Blisko burty Behemotha pływał sobie dziecinny tornister.  
– Widzisz to, Mot? Jakiś dzieciak wpadł w depresję i utopił się w porcie! Japonia, co nie!  
– Ha ha ha haaa...  
Jeszcze kilka minut, Behemoth dopłynął do redy i rzucił kotwicę. Jednocześnie, komandor i pułkownik Khan, wsiedli do podstawionej przez władze portu motorówki i ruszyli w kierunku nabrzeża.  
Dwie minuty później.  
– Komandorze, pułkowniku, miło was widzieć! Haishirou Ichiban, dyrektor do spraw public relations japońskiego oddziału Militechu, a to mój asystent, pan Ichibaki Sentarou. Jak przebiegła podróż?  
– Poza kilkoma incydentami całkiem spokojnie, dyrektorze. Jeśli pan pozwoli dokładny raport złożymy z pułkownikiem później. Teraz przejdźmy do interesów. Ładunek czeka na okręcie. Jak tylko przeleją panowie ustalona sumę na konto naszej organizacji na Kajmanach i zapewnią nam dostawę zamówionego sprzętu, natychmiast go wam przekażemy.  
– Już, już, panie Cutler – młodszy z Japończyków przez chwilę wprawnie stukał w ekran widmowego terminalu – Jeszcze chwilę...Już. Proszę sprawdzić.  
– Dziękuję, wszystko gra. Dobrze się robi z panami interesy. Polecamy się na przyszłość.  
– Dziękujemy. A może dadzą się panowie zaprosić na lunch? Jest tu w pobliżu znakomita restauracja z owocami morza...  
– Chętnie – komandor wiedział jak się załatwia interesy z Japończykami.  
– Przy okazji pokażemy panom wspaniałości prastarego grodu Nagasaki. W 1638-mym...

*****

– No i co, Mot? Jak tam sprawa mojego powołania?  
– Jesteśmy w trakcie. Nie popędzaj mnie.  
– Ile będę musiał czekać, pytam ja ciebie.  
– Kilka miesięcy. Najpierw wylej zawartość piersiówki do kibla.  
– Ech...  
– Nie marudź. Jeszcze ci się nie znudziło? Zajmę się twoją sprawą, jak rzucisz picie. Góra pół roku i wrócisz do armii. Może nie do Straży Październikowej, ale do specnazu na pewno.  
– Pół roku, kurwa...  
– Nie marudź, to ja ci wyświadczam przysługę. Papierosa chcesz?  
– No. Dzięki.  
Mężczyźni zapalili, dym papierosów unosił się nad nimi jak oddech smoka.  
– W sumie niezły był rejs. Ty też dobrze się bawiłeś, Mot?  
– Chwilami. Ale jak ten skurwiel, Charles, próbował usmażyć mi mózg, było mało przyjemnie.  
– Nie padochniesz. Jesteś twardszy niż na to wyglądasz, wietnamcu.  
– Heh, dzięki, ruski...

*****

Wyjątek z raportu dyrektora Haishirou Ichibana do prezesa Militechu, pana Pablo Lucessi

...dlatego wnoszę o natychmiastowe przesłanie kolektora słonecznego nowej generacji do laboratoriów firmy oraz zniszczenie wszelkich zapisów technologii, a także opatentowanie tegoż wynalazku. Wnoszę też o natychmiastowe przekazanie zaprzyjaźnionej organizacji, której to zawdzięczamy przekazanie technologii, zamówionego sprzętu firmy Sony celem przesłania go drogą powietrzną do CUSA w terminie najbliższych dwóch tygodni...

Tak też uczyniono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tyle. Dobrze się bawiłem.  
W planach mam część drugą. Ale to później.  
Pozdrawiam czytelników.
> 
> dingo317


End file.
